


A Hairy Situation

by rekamohcs



Series: A Hairy Situation AU [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Epileo!Mikleo, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair, Hair Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, Stress Baking, Teasing, kind of, making out in the kitchen specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekamohcs/pseuds/rekamohcs
Summary: On May 17th, two days after his 24th birthday, Sorey realized that he had a thing for hair.In which Sorey and Mikleo both learn a little bit more about themselves and each other. And Rose becomes… a complication.i.e. Sorey apparently has a hair kink and really, really wants to play with Mikleo’s hair. Problems ensue.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I know that Sorey is the poster child for purity and innocence, but the idea of him also being a sexual being that has weaknesses (particularly for Mikleo) is a headcanon that really does it for me. Gentle and loving slightly-dominant Sorey is also something I envision. Also, I can’t imagine any sort of interaction between these two being complete without some competition.
> 
> This is honestly just self-indulgent fluff and smut. Also, why aren’t there more fics focusing on Epileo’s beautiful hair? Anyway, here is my first contribution to the ToZ fandom. Enjoy 5500 words of sexual tension and frustration

On May 17th, two days after his 24th birthday, Sorey realized that he had a _thing_ for hair.

In retrospect, this _thing_ had likely existed for quite some time, but he had never been so acutely aware of it. He threw his legs over the arm of the green wingback chair he was occupying, trying to force himself to be more interested in the book he was supposed to be reading. Instead, he kept finding himself glancing (probably pretty obviously, if he were honest) over at his best friend on the sofa next to him.

Mikleo had always had beautiful hair – fair and soft, much like his skin.  Sorey had always admired it, thinking that it was the perfect contrast to his dark, messy locks. But recently, Mikleo had decided that he wanted to grow his hair out so that he could donate it the next time he got it cut, and Sorey found it even _more_ alluring than it used to be.

Normally, Mikleo held his hair back away from his face with an elastic tie, but when he let it down as it was now, it swayed over his shoulders and hung around his waist in a wavy halo. Currently, Mikleo was running his fingers through it, massaging small circles along his temples and against his scalp.

“Headache?” Sorey finally asked, giving up on pretending to be occupied by his book. Mikleo blinked violet eyes (while Sorey was still very much confused by the color of Mikleo’s eyes – _how are they even real?_ – he was also very much in-love with them, though he may never admit that out loud) over to meet Sorey’s evergreen ones.

“Mm,” Mikleo hummed, running his palms down his face. “Yeah. I think it’s a ponytail headache.”

Sorey raised an eyebrow but otherwise stayed quiet. Mikleo’s hair was now slightly disheveled, his eyelids slightly lowered, and Sorey had to swallow down the surge of feelings that fluttered across his chest at the sight.

“Medicine?” Sorey suggested. Mikleo shook his head, a couple waves of hair following the movement.

“None with me.”

A soft smile fell upon Sorey’s lips. Making a very rash decision, Sorey hopped up from his seat and slid down on the sofa next to Mikleo. Patting his thighs, he looked over at Mikleo and pointedly ignored his pounding pulse. “C’mere.”

Mikleo and Sorey had used each other as pillows more times than either of them could probably count in the twenty-four years that they had been friends, so this shouldn’t have been unusual – and Mikleo didn’t act like it was, even as Sorey fought to keep himself together. _When had these feelings even begun?_

Mikleo laid his head upon Sorey’s thighs, closing his eyes as Sorey slid his fingers under his scalp to pull his (really incredibly soft _wow_ ) hair out from under his head. He gently began running his fingers through it. Nails scraping softly against scalp, fingers combing small knots out at the end, thumbs occasionally rubbing small circles against pale temples.

Mikleo hummed contentedly as Sorey worked his headache away for him, and Sorey realized that he was completely and utterly _fucked_.

 

* * *

 

 

It became a repeated occurrence, the Sorey-playing-with-Mikleo’s-hair thing.

They could just be watching a movie in their shared apartment, and Mikleo would simply lay his head in Sorey’s lap, no words exchanged, and Sorey would bury his fingers in his locks. It was almost routine now.

It was driving Sorey out of his _mind_.

On one particularly rainy Friday evening when the two should have been out with their friends but had chosen to stay in instead (“Sorry, Zaveid, we’ve already got plans tonight.” To sit on the couch and ignore the growing sexual tension building up between us, Sorey would have added), Mikleo had his head in Sorey’s lap, facing the TV. This position gave Sorey the perfect opportunity to watch Mikleo without worry that Mikleo would catch him as he slid his fingers through his friend’s hair. Which was dangerous, really, given that Sorey really, _really_ wanted to run his fingers over the slender curve of his friend’s neck, and there really wasn’t anything stopping him.

Without really thinking about it, Sorey brushed the soft baby curls of hair back from Mikleo’s ear and ran his nails softly behind, sliding down to brush the edge of his jawbone and back up while his other hand continued to tangle in the ends of his hair as usual.

A quiet, surprised sound escaped Mikleo’s lips, the hand that had been resting on Sorey’s knee jerking slightly at the touch.

“What was that for?!” Mikleo asked, quiet voice sounding scratchy. They hadn’t really spoken in quite a few minutes, opting to enjoy each other’s silence.

Sorey chewed at his bottom lip in worry. “Sorry, it was an accident.” The little white lie was out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Did I hurt you?”

Mikleo hesitated with his response. “Uh, no. It’s fine, I was just surprised, that’s all. I guess my ears are sensitive?” He responded after a beat.

Sorey swallowed softly. The air between them crackled with the tension that they had been ignoring for too long. “Oh?” He murmured. Nails grazed over the shell of Mikleo’s ear again lightly, tickling the hair behind it. Mikleo shivered slightly.

Sorey watched as a soft blush slowly rose up Mikleo’s neck and spread up to the tips of his ears. “Okay, maybe… uh, I think I’m going to go to bed.” Mikleo stated, pushing himself up from Sorey’s lap rather abruptly. Sorey felt an incredible disappointment blossom through his veins as he realized what was going on.

Mikleo’s ears were sensitive in _that_ kind of way, and either he didn’t want Sorey touching him like _that,_ or Mikleo was simply very embarrassed. Trying to mask his feelings, Sorey schooled his expression into one of slight confusion. “Uh, okay?” He forced out the words, reaching back to scratch the back of his head.

Mikleo said a quick goodnight and hid in his room for the remainder of the evening. Sorey tried to keep himself from pouting in his room, fingers itching.

 

* * *

 

 

Days went by, and things returned to normal, sans Sorey playing with Mikleo’s hair, which Sorey tried very desperately to pretend he wasn’t disappointed by.

Especially on one sunny Wednesday afternoon, when the two were sitting in a local café with their friends, Rose and Alisha. Rose, with her short burgundy hair and cheerful demeanor, was sitting next to Mikleo, sipping her mocha latte when she made The Comment™.

“Mikleo, I’m not sure if I’ve said this before, but you have _beautiful_ hair.”

Sorey’s eyes immediately shot over to his best friend, who was beginning to blush slightly at Rose’s compliment. His hair was up in his normal ponytail, bangs softly framing his face, looking the same as he did every day. Mikleo glanced over at Sorey, briefly making eye contact and _Sorey knew exactly what he was thinking._

“Uh, thanks Rose.” Compliments often made Mikleo uncomfortable, which made Sorey a little sad because he thought Mikleo deserved the world and all of the stars and planets and gaseous explosions and black holes, too. Rose giggled softly at Mikleo’s embarrassment.

“Aw, little Mikky’s getting all bashful!”

But then…

 _Then_ …

She reached up and she ran her fingers _through Mikleo’s hair._

Sorey wasn’t sure if he had ever felt jealousy before, but he certainly felt it now.

Rose only slid her fingers through the (incredibly soft, Sorey knew from experience) ends of Mikleo’s ponytail, but it was enough to make Sorey want to reach over and bat her hand away like a fussy cat. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he watched her fingers twirl Mikleo’s pale locks playfully.

Mikleo was full on blushing now, looking like when he had one too many mimosas during their occasional Sunday morning brunch escapades. Sorey had always secretly loved when Mikleo got tipsy, if for no other reason than to see Mikleo’s pale cheeks flush with the alcohol.

But Sorey wasn’t particularly happy to see Mikleo’s red cheeks now.

There was a soft touch on Sorey’s arm, barely distracting him from the growing pit of anger swirling in his tummy. “Sorey, uh, are you okay? You look like you just thought of something upsetting.”

Sorey cleared his throat, forcing himself to meet Alisha’s concerned gaze, even though he wanted to continue glaring at Rose’s hand. “Uh, yeah sorry, I just – I have a headache, that’s all.” He forced himself to smile.

Rose, hearing Sorey’s complaint, finally ( _thank the Lords, don’t ever touch his hair again_ , supplemented Sorey’s brain _)_ dropped her fingers. “Oh, I have some Tylenol if you think that will help?”

Sorey’s gaze flickered over to Mikleo’s, who was, albeit still a little flushed, looking at him with concern. Sorey closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his lids. This was too much. “No, I’m fine. I think I just need to get some rest. Sorry, do you guys mind if I head home?”

“No, of course not!” Alisha chimed in, scooting out of the booth to let him out.

Mikleo nudged Rose softly. “Here, I’ll go, too.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Naturally. You two are attached at the hip.”

 _Apparently not attached enough,_ Sorey glowered internally, _because if I was sitting next to him, we wouldn’t be in this mess._ He gave Rose a bright smile, shoving his feelings back into the little box they emerged from. “Yeah,” He forced a chuckle, “Naturally.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey was acting weird. Mikleo didn’t know why, but he was aware of the shift in the air around him whenever he walked into the room. There was a tension in his shoulders, a wire continuously coiling and tightening, and Mikleo was waiting for it to snap.

He wanted to ask Sorey about it, but every time that he thought he had the opportunity, Sorey would move or leave or change the subject.

Mikleo was sitting at his desk, trying to study for an upcoming exam, but his thoughts kept wandering to the Sorey Conundrum™. He had been best friends with Sorey since they were in diapers, and he had never been faced with an issue concerning Sorey that he couldn’t decipher. However, The Conundrum was leaving his thoughts in a twist.

Idly, Mikleo flitted his fingers through his hair as he read the same sentence for the third time. Unthinkingly, he tugged at his scalp lightly, trying to force himself to focus.

A cough from the doorway interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Sorey standing in the hall, two mugs of something that smelled slightly of peach green tea in his hands. Mikleo met his gaze, finding that Sorey’s green eyes were _wild._

It made Mikleo’s throat tighten and his breath catch. What was _going on_ with him?

Sorey blinked a few times and cleared his throat, stepping gingerly into Mikleo’s office space. The wild look in his eyes seemed to be gone, but the air between the two seemed suddenly stifling.

“I thought you may want some tea. Decaf, since it’s late and I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping.”

Sorey’s thoughtfulness made Mikleo’s chest tighten with emotion. He smiled softly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he reached out and accepted one of the mugs. “Thanks, Sorey. Maybe this will help me focus.”

Sorey’s gaze seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. “What’s distracting you?”

 _You,_ Mikleo thought immediately. His fingers subconsciously ran through his hair as he brushed a flyaway away from his neck. He didn’t even get a chance to respond before Sorey’s gaze snapped to the place where his fingers had just brushed, the fire in his eyes returning. The gears in Mikleo’s brain started turning.

Oh. Oh. _Oh._

Mikleo could feel a blush beginning to creep up from his neck. This all had started happening ever since… well, ever since Sorey had started playing with his hair, hadn’t it? But Mikleo was worried that he would make things _weird_ given how his body had reacted the night Sorey had brushed his ear.

His blush made the tips of his ears hot, but Mikleo ignored the feeling. Perhaps he could work with this. He took a sip of his tea. “Mm, nothing.” He smiled softly, brushed all of his hair to one side of his head, and tucked a few strands behind his ear. “Thanks for the tea, Sorey.”

Sorey took a deep breath to steady himself and gave Mikleo a tight smile, the tension between them growing thicker. He quickly excused himself and Mikleo quickly forgot about studying and began plotting.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorey, could you help me button this, please?”

Mikleo walked out of his bedroom, fingers holding his shirt. He had a presentation later during the day and was trying to button up a clasp on his shirt at the back of his neck. His bare feet padded softly against the wood floor of their apartment as he approached Sorey, who was standing in the kitchen, shoveling cereal into his mouth.

Mikleo smiled softly as he lifted his hair to the side and turned his back toward Sorey, so the brunette could help him, exposing the pale, soft skin of the back of his neck

 _Oh, for the love of everything Holy,_ Sorey’s eyes went wide, his blood burning. _Who did I piss off to deserve this torment?_

It was getting increasingly difficult for Sorey to control himself. He never thought he’d be one of those people who would become so _into_ something (someone) to the point that everything they did drove him wild. And lately, _everything_ Mikleo did brought his attention to his neck, his hair, his face, his hands, just _everything_ and Sorey wanted to drag his lips across all of it and scrape with his teeth and maybe nip a little. Sorey swore Mikleo was doing it all on purpose.

Sorey set his cereal down, swallowing the knot that was forming in his throat. Tan hands rose up, fingers grazing Mikleo’s skin as he snapped the clasp in place. Mikleo was close enough that Sorey could feel the heat radiating from his skin. He let his hands rest gently on Mikleo’s shoulders as Mikleo let his ponytail sweep down his back again, hitting Sorey with a waft of his shampoo.

Sorey’s grip on Mikleo’s shoulders tightened _just_ slightly, his thumbs carving slow circles into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. “You look awfully nice for just a silly presentation.” He murmured, more interested in keeping Mikleo where he was than discussing his presentation.

“Mm,” Mikleo tilted his head slightly, purposefully letting his hair sweep over Sorey’s fingers, which did not go unnoticed by the brunette. “I need to do laundry; all of my other nice shirts are dirty.” He lied, biting his lip. Sorey leaned forward, resting his cheek against the back of Mikleo’s head.

Mikleo felt like his body was on fire. He reached up and traced a tentative finger across one of Sorey’s hands before letting it drop back to his side. “Thank you, by the way.” He cleared his throat. “For the button.”

Sorey chuckled, fingers squeezing on Mikleo’s shoulders. He slid down, nose nudging the shell of Mikleo’s ear, breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh. “Of course. Good luck on your presentation!” He murmured softly, delighting in the sharp inhale Mikleo took in response. Smirking to himself, he let his hands slide down Mikleo’s arms quickly before stepping back and resuming his breakfast.

Mikleo scurried off to class, blood running hot.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo had never been so frustrated in his entire life.

He couldn’t even say how long it had been going on now – this dance that he and Sorey were playing. Of course, he knew he was only making it worse by playing on what appeared to be Sorey’s weakness (who knew the brunette would have a thing for hair?), but _damn him_ if he didn’t kind of enjoy this little game of cat and mouse they were playing.

But he was starting to go a little crazy. His mind was constantly thinking about Sorey’s hands in his hair, on his skin, lips pressing softly, words murmured against his ear.

The event earlier that morning had nearly made him lose – Sorey didn’t know it, but this had become a competition to see who could last the longest without losing self-control. Some part of Mikleo knew that he was being petty, but the majority of him felt a great release because really, Mikleo had harbored feelings for Sorey for a long time now.

His presentation had gone perfectly, which was unsurprising given that Mikleo had excellent public speaking skills. However, he was distracted, jittery, and honestly just really sexually frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging the elastic tie out and rubbing small circles against his scalp as he climbed the steps to his apartment. Maybe a nice bath would help ease the tension.

He entered his apartment and was blasted by the smell of baked goods. “What on Earth –“ He muttered, toeing off his shoes.

“Ah, Mikleo!” Sorey called from the kitchen. “How’d your presentation go?”

Mikleo cautiously made his way to the kitchen. He had honestly hoped that Sorey was still in class, so he could unwind a little bit, but he must have gotten out early. “Uh, it went well. What the hell are you doing?”

There were cookies _everywhere._

Literally all over their kitchen. Sugar cookies. Chocolate chip. Oatmeal raisin. Peanut butter.

Not to mention the sugar sprinkled over the countertops and the many, many broken eggshells in the sink.

Sorey shot him a bright grin as he mixed a batch of dough in a big bowl. Mikleo distractingly noticed that his hands (had his hands always been that big? They looked huge and honest to goodness beautiful) were covered in powder, and there was a dash of something on his cheek where he had clearly wiped a hand accidentally. “I… had a craving.” He paused, eyes meeting Mikleo’s as he continued to mix. Mikleo swallowed thickly, trying not to think too much about those words. “So I went to the store and bought the ingredients to make cookies!”

Sorey seemed _so_ proud. “Sorey… there’s probably 70 cookies that you’ve already made laying out in our kitchen.”

“Mhm.”

“You’re making more.”

“Yup!”

Mikleo stared at the brunette, torn between wanting to pat his friend on the cheek and call him cute and shove him up against the counter and taste the sugar on his tongue.

He decided to go with neither of those options. “O-kay.” He said slowly, walking over to survey the cookie options to choose one to taste (wouldn’t it be ironic if they all tasted awful?). He pulled his hair over his shoulder without really thinking about it before picking up an oatmeal raisin cookie.

“ _Mikleo_.”

Said boy snapped his violet gaze over to Sorey’s at the sound of his name groaned in frustration. He paused, the cookie resting on his lip.

“I _really_ wish you wouldn’t do that.” Sorey continued, green eyes dark, all thoughts of mixing the dough in the bowl gone.

Mikleo’s brows furrowed slightly. “Oh, sorry, I won’t eat any of the 70 cookies you’ve made, fatty.” Violet eyes rolled as he moved to set his cookie down.

Sorey barked out a laugh, setting the mixing bowl down with a loud clang against the counter. He leaned on his palms, staring at Mikleo with an unreadable expression. “What – no, you can eat as many cookies as you want.” He huffed out. Before Mikleo could respond, Sorey reached over and slid his fingers into Mikleo’s hair, tugging softly.

Mikleo’s eyes widened, the heat and tension coming back full force as he felt Sorey’s hands on him again. Sorey stepped closer, making Mikleo step back until his back hit the counter. Sorey had always been taller and generally bigger than Mikleo, but in this situation, Mikleo had never been more appreciative of these facts. His body hummed in anticipation, secretly reveling in being crowded, something that Mikleo certainly did not know he enjoyed until now.

Sorey’s other hand rested on the counter next to Mikleo. “You,” He started, fingers curving down to the base of Mikleo’s skull. “And your _hair_ ,” His voice was rough, sending a shock of _something_ down Mikleo’s spine. “Have been driving me _insane.”_

Mikleo bit his bottom lip, finding it hard to meet Sorey’s gaze now that their little game had been brought into the open. He could feel the heat rising from his neck up to his cheeks. Swallowing hard, he forced words out of his dry mouth. “Oh? How so?”

He reached up slowly, taking a strand of his hand and twirling it around his finger before forcing himself to meet Sorey’s gaze, smiling coyly.

Sorey groaned, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Mikleo’s, his other hand coming up to slide up against the side of Mikleo’s neck, rough fingers against soft skin. “God, I want – I want – “ He mumbled, his breath tickling Mikleo’s cheek.

Mikleo slid a hand up over Sorey’s shoulder. “What is it you want, Sorey?” His question was soft.

Sorey’s gaze was afire, hearing the challenge in Mikleo’s question. They had always been a competitive pair. A soft smile settling on his lips, Sorey rose to the challenge, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I want to tangle my fingers in your hair and tug softly, the way you do when you’re thinking about something in that distracted way that you do. And I want to kiss you and bite your lip because you bite it _all the damn time_ and it’s truly awful. And I really, _really_ want to kiss your neck and maybe nip your ear a little bit because I _love_ the way you tense up and squirm from how sensitive they are.” He gazed at Mikleo with low lids, breaths coming out heavy. Mikleo was incredibly flushed, embarrassed yet incredibly aroused by Sorey’s candid words (damn Sorey and his need to make everything romantic). “I just – I want to _touch_ you, Mikleo. God. Everywhere. So badly.” He breathed those last words out hotly.

Mikleo wanted to melt into Sorey’s touch, wanted to give in and let Sorey have his way with him, _God,_ he _wanted_. But he didn’t want to _lose_ , damnit. Mustering every ounce of control he had left, he slid his fingers into Sorey’s hair, adoring how soft and pliant it was under his fingers (it was the perfect length for gripping, he inwardly noted), and brushed his nose against Sorey’s. “Then what’s stopping you?” He asked quietly.

Sorey gazed at him for a few long moments, clearly fighting a battle within himself. Mikleo scratched at his scalp softly, trying to encourage him to close the gap between them. _Please, Sorey, just kiss me._ Because honestly, it was probably eight years overdue.

A loud buzzing suddenly pierced through the tension between them, startling them both and causing them to jump apart. Sorey spun on his heel quickly, nearly leaping toward the timer he had set to remind him to remove the batch of cookies he had baking in the oven. He shut the timer off and all but yanked the cookies out of the oven once he found the oven mitt, snapping the oven off before turning back to look at Mikleo.

Both boys were breathing heavily, both from their interactions but also from the shock of the screeching timer. Sorey ran his fingers through his hair, looking like an honest-to-god hot mess in an apron covered in baking powder, surrounded by dozens of cookies.

“Ah, screw it.” He mumbled before taking two big strides towards Mikleo, slipping both hands into his hair to pull his head toward him, and crashing their lips together.

It was as if years of feelings and tension had suddenly been released, all fueled by their recent interactions. Sure, both boys had dated occasionally (but not for long periods of time because honestly, it just felt weird spending time with other people aside from each other), but none of their previous exploits had felt like this. The kiss was hot and wet and fast and messy, all hands exploring and tongues sliding and teeth scraping until Sorey broke off, fingers gripping Mikleo’s hair and teeth nipping at his friend’s bottom lip.

Foreheads pressed together, they both finally opened their eyes to peer at each other. Mikleo was the first to break the heavy silence that followed. “So, uh,” His voice was quiet, “I don’t know about you, but I’m not in the mood for cookies right now.”

Sorey laughed, the edges of his eyes crinkling as he leaned in to kiss Mikleo’s nose chastely, earning himself a blush. “Then what would you say you’re in the mood for?” He questioned, voice low.

Mikleo seemed to lose the bravado that had been fueling him earlier, suddenly turning shy. His hands slid down out of Sorey’s hair to rest behind the boy’s neck, toying with the baby hairs he found at the base. “Uh, I – you know.”

Sorey bit his lip to hide his smile, secretly swooning over how cute his shy Mikleo was. He nudged Mikleo’s nose with his own before trailing down to the edge of Mikleo’s jaw. He placed a soft kiss where Mikleo’s jaw met his ear. “Are you in the mood for this?” He teased, taking the lobe of Mikleo’s ear into his mouth and nibbling gently.

Mikleo let out a soft, surprised sound and squirmed, back arching away from the kitchen counter slightly. He pressed his cheek against Sorey’s, breath puffing hotly against Sorey’s ear and neck. “ _Rude!”_ He murmured, trying to suppress the shot of arousal that coursed through his veins.

Sorey was really, _really_ enjoying feeling Mikleo squirming hotly in his arms. His hands slid down his back, pulling Mikleo toward him, big hands splayed across the small of his friend’s back. “Oh?” He murmured hotly, licking the shell of Mikleo’s ear and moaning softly when Mikleo’s hips pressed against his. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Mikleo felt as if he was on fire. He was quickly learning that _dear Lord_ ears really were an erogenous zone, and _wow,_ he could listen to Sorey whisper and moan into his ear on an endless loop until his dying breath and he would die happy. Incredibly aroused and sexually frustrated, but happy.

“ _No._ ” The word came out as more of whimper than Mikleo had wanted. His hips ground forward before he could stop them, his hands finding purchase back in Sorey’s hair. Sorey hissed slightly at the press of Mikleo’s length through his jeans. Without warning, his hands were on Mikleo’s small waist and he was lifting the paler boy up onto the counter. Mikleo squeaked in surprise before tipping his head back as Sorey pushed his face into the crook of his neck, teeth pinching at the delicate and sensitive skin they found there. Sorey’s hands slid up Mikleo’s thighs, purposefully skipping over the obvious stretch in Mikleo’s own pants and slipping under his shirt (the dress shirt that had only added to this mess earlier that morning, Sorey had not forgotten).

Mikleo’s head hit the cupboard behind him as he kept his head tilted to give Sorey as much access as he needed, long hair cascading down his back and sticking to his forehead. The skin of his stomach twitched under Sorey’s touch. He felt kind of feverish, all hot and sweaty, heart beating out of control, and he felt a wave of both embarrassment and arousal flush up his neck when Sorey bit down on his collarbone, drawing a keening moan from between his pale lips.

Sorey chuckled softly against Mikleo’s skin, kissing where he had just bit softly. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Mikleo’s neck, kissing absently. “I really like you, Mikleo.” He mumbled, which seemed like an obvious statement, but Mikleo felt his stomach flop at the genuine words anyway. “And I really like making you feel good. You make the best sounds.”

Mikleo whined softly at his words, feeling adoration and embarrassment swell in his chest. Sorey had always been a genuine and honest person, and Mikleo had only ever dreamed of maybe one day earning such affection. “I really like you, too, Sorey.” He mumbled back, fingers shaking slightly as he ran them down over Sorey’s shoulders.

Sorey pulled away and gave Mikleo a bright smile, which honestly looked pretty comical given that his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were dark with arousal, and his fingers were still pressed against Mikleo’s stomach. He removed his hands from under Mikleo’s shirt and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “C’mon.” He murmured lowly, hands sliding down to grip Mikleo’s butt and pull him toward the edge of the counter.

Mikleo squeaked, flushing slightly and squirming toward Sorey, who in turn slid his hands under to his best friend’s thighs. Mikleo realized what was happening and wrapped his legs around Sorey’s waist, arms wrapping around his neck probably a little too tightly. “Sorey!” He exclaimed as Sorey hoisted him off the counter with a huff of laughter. Sorey spun them around before carrying Mikleo out of the kitchen.

“Your bed or mine?” Sorey cheekily questioned, eyes dancing mischievously before he pressed his lips back to Mikleo’s collarbone, sucking gently. Mikleo moaned softly, fingers instinctively gripping at Sorey’s shoulders.

“Mine.” The smaller boy forced out, nails raking up to scrape against Sorey’s scalp when the brunette nibbled on his earlobe again. “Your room is an awful mess.”

Sorey took Mikleo’s ear between his teeth and tugged harder than he had before, earning himself a louder moan. “Don’t be mean, Mikleo.” Mikleo could feel lips on the shell of his ear. “I can be mean right back.”

Sorey pushed his way through Mikleo’s bedroom door, gently placing Mikleo down onto the bed and climbing up afterward. A challenging smile played with Mikleo’s lips. “How so?” He questioned, earning himself a predatory grin from Sorey.

Sorey was straddling Mikleo at this point, leaning over him. He sat back on his haunches and simply looked at his (pretty) friend, tilting his head in thought. “Hm,” He pondered, biting his lip in a distracting way. “Maybe I could… tickle you?” He grinned.

Mikleo’s eyes went wide. “Don’t you dare!” His hands went up in an automatic defensive posture. Sorey laughed, twining his fingers through Mikleo’s and pressing them back down on either side of his head.

Sorey leaned down and kissed Mikleo softly and slowly, leaving them both a little breathless when he pulled away. He nuzzled his face back into the sensitive skin of Mikleo’s neck. “No…” He started. “If I wanted to be mean, I would… do _this_.”

He released one of Mikleo’s hands before reaching down between them. Without warning, he slid his hand underneath Mikleo’s pants, fingers pressing into hothot _hot_ skin, and firmly gripped Mikleo’s length.

Mikleo arched his back, head falling to the side as he pressed his (very flushed) face into the pillow, his free hand coming up to press against his mouth to keep himself from being too loud. Sorey took the invitation to press his mouth back against Mikleo’s neck, kissing up to nuzzle the boy’s ear softly. He didn’t really stroke Mikleo’s length (jeans weren’t very forgiving in allowing a lot of movement underneath), but he did swirl his thumb over the head a few times, precum sliding against the skin and making the movement easier.

Sorey rutted his hips against Mikleo’s thigh softly, needing some sort of friction as he purposefully moaned softly into Mikleo’s ear. Mikleo’s hips bucked up, desperately wanting more than just teasing fingers twirling around the head of his erection and soft sounds in his ear.

Just as quickly as the teasing touch had begun, Sorey removed his hand from Mikleo’s pants and gripped Mikleo’s free hand, forcing it away from covering his mouth. He licked at the shell of Mikleo’s ear before moaning hotly against it again. Mikleo whined loudly, head falling back against the bed and hips bucking up, frustrated at being teased. With how sensitive his ears apparently were, Sorey’s soft sounds against the delicate flesh were driving him _insane_. He would have never throught in a million years that Sorey would be the type to tease in such a way (but Mikleo was _loving_ it).

“ _Sorey.”_ He choked out. “This really _is_ mean.”

A low chuckle in his ear made Mikleo squirm even more. “Do you want me to quit teasing you?”

“ _Yes.”_

Kissing his way back to Mikleo’s lips, he gave him a quick peck before pulling back slightly. “Hm… I _guess_ I can do that. You just look so cute all flustered and desperate like this.”

Mikleo flushed in embarrassment, but the desperate ache inside him was stronger than his embarrassment.  “Idiot.” He muttered. “Are you going to finish what you started or what?”

Sorey grinned before leaning down to kiss him properly. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Sorey’s _thing_ with (Mikleo’s) hair never really did go away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, were you expecting a full smut scene? *Looks around frantically* I’m not quite sure where I placed the rest of it…
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same username - I'm in the process of recreating my writing blog and moving my old work from fanfiction.net (Ponystripes) to here and tumblr ^.^


End file.
